


Celebration Time

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Seamus, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seamus and Dean are a couple, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Seamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup and Harry, Seamus and Dean have their own private celebration.<br/>Set in HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.

  
Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and Harry wasn’t there to see it or even be a part of their victory. He had detention with Professor Snape (and not the fun kind of detention), so he couldn’t play Quidditch. Luckily, Ginny did an amazing job as seeker and could secure the win. But Harry didn’t let that spoil his mood. He was ecstatic, because of Gryffindor’s victory. And the party was amazing too: Every Gryffindor was in the common room, there was music and there were many party games as well. The house elves brought vast amounts of food and butterbeer. Harry could even see some bottles of firewhiskey get passed on.

  
The boy-who-lived was in a great mood. He was joking and chatting with his friends, drinking and slowly getting tipsy. After a few hours, he needed a quiet break so he sat down in an armchair in a quiet corner of the room.

Harry observed the party for a few minutes until Seamus and Dean were joining him. The three Gryffindors talked lighly for a bit. Then Dean and Seamus scooted closer, until they were sandwiching the boy-who lived between them. Both put a hand on Harry’s chest and one hand, Dean’s, was cupping Harry’s butt subtly.

  
“So Harry... Seamus and I were thinking...”

  
“That we could have some fun. All of us together I mean. “

  
Harry’s mind was a bit slow from the alcohol, so he asked:

  
“What... What do you mean? “

  
Dean chuckled huskily.

  
“You know that Seamus and I are dating, right? “

  
“Yeah. “

  
“And well... Our sex life is great...”

  
“Bloody amazing actually. “ Seamus put in.

  
Dean looked amused.

  
“Our sex life is bloody amazing. But we’re looking for some... diversity, if you know what I mean. “

  
“Are you inviting me to fuck with you both? “ Harry asked bluntly.

  
Seamus laughed.

  
“Ya got that right. “

  
“And you’d be okay with that? Both of you? No jealousy or hard feelings? “

  
“We’re fine with it. “ Dean answered.

  
Harry looked questioningly at Seamus, who nodded eagerly.

  
“I’m in. “

  
Harry’s dorm mates grinned.

  
“Awesome. Let’s go up. “

 

“What? Now? “

  
“Sure. No one will notice we’re gone. Besides, with all that noise we can be as loud as we want. “ Dean replied winking.

  
Harry blushed.

  
“What if the others come up? “

  
“Ron’s busy trying to get laid himself and Neville is too drunk to care. “

  
The boy-who-lived looked through the room and saw that Dean was right: Ron was flirting heavily with Hermione and Neville was passed out on the floor. So he nodded and stood up. Dean and Seamus stood up as well and together they went into their dormitory. As soon as the door closed behind them, Seamus pulled Harry into a kiss, while Dean got comfortable on a bed. Kissing Seamus was a special experience: The cheerful, hyperactive Irishman kissed like a storm: wild, untamed and thrilling. Kissing Seamus was breathtaking and arousing and Harry could feel himself become hard.

  
“Why don’t you undress? “ Dean suggested.

  
They stopped kissing and the Irish wizard winked at Harry, before quickly getting rid of hid clothes. Harry undressed himself as well, albeit more calmly.

  
“Seam, look at that. Our little Harry, so beautiful and hard for us. “

  
Seamus chuckled. Dean stood up and walked to Harry. The dark-skimmed wizard trailed a finger over Harry’s erection.

  
“Come on, love. Ya gotta undress too. “

  
Dean grinned lazily and did as his boyfriend asked of him. The boy-who-lived stared at his two dormmates, feeling positively shocked. He never noticed that they were so handsome: Dean was 6’4” tall, was lean and had black hair and brown eyes. His face was hairless and he had a strong jaw. Dean’s body was lean as he was fit, but not overly muscular and Dean had very long legs. Dean’s dark skin was smooth and his torso was almost completely hairless, except for some hair underneath his arms and a happy trail leading from his bellybutton to his dick. Seamus was a couple of inches shorter than Dean, but stockier: His shoulders were broader and his torso more muscular. Seamus had sandy blonde hair, green eyes and a handsome face. His body was mostly hairless, except for arms and legs.

  
Harry saw that both teenagers were hard just like him: their cocks were the exact oppposite of each other and resembled their owners: Dean’s black dick was long, about 9 inches, and very thin (just like Dean was tall and slim) and with short, coarse black hair at the base. Seamus’ dick was shorter, about 6 inches, but much thicker than Dean’s. His public hair had the same sandy colour as the rest of his hair and it covered the base of his cock and his balls.

  
“Like what ya see? “ Seamus asked cockily.

  
Harry grinned.

  
“Very. What about you? “

  
Both Dean and Seamus smiled predatorily.

  
“You look very fuckable. “

  
The dark-skinned wizard pulled Harry into his body and kissed him as well. Dean quickly took charge and dominated their snog. While he claimed Harry’s mouth, Dean wrapped a hand around his and Harry’s cock, rubbing them against each other and creating delicious friction.

  
“OI! No hogging! “ Seamus half-yelled.

  
When he ended their kiss, Dean laughed quietly.

  
“I think Seamus feels a bit left out. Why don’t you give him some attention? “

  
Harry nodded. Wordlessly, he kneeled down in front of the Irish wizard, lapping at his cock. Seamus cursed quietly as Harry’s skilled tongue caressed his erection. While Harry was on his knees, Dean and Seamus started to snog. Harry started to bob his head up and down, sucking Seamus off happily. Shortly afterwards, he switched to Dean’s cock, which was dangling in front of his face. Dean moaned as Harry pleasured him with his talented tongue.

  
“Fuck... Seam, he’s good. “

  
The Irish wizard grinned.

  
“I know. “

  
For the next few minutes, Harry alternated between sucking the two cocks. His wet, hot mouth brought immense pleasure to Harry’s two lovers as their dicks were massaged and caressed in all the right ways by the boy-who-lived, who jerked himself off lazily.

  
A few minutes later, just as Harry was about to switch from Seamus to Dean, the dark-skinned teenager stooped Harry.

  
“Lay on your stomach. Ass up. “ he said.

  
Harry gave Dean’s dick a quick kiss, before crawling onto his own bed, positioning himself the way Dean requested.

  
“Shit. Look at that. “ Seamus said to Dean.

  
To them Harry looked gorgeous like that: his perfect ass spread out and his hole on display, waiting to be taken.

  
“I’d love to try out that ass. “ Dean murmured.

  
Seamus grinned at his boyfriend and gestured towards Harry.

  
“You can go first if you want. “

  
Dean smiled and kissed him.

  
“Later. It’s fine. You can have a go. I have set my eyes on something else. “

  
The dark-skinned wizard kneaded Seamus’ butt. The Irishman grinned.

  
“I don’t care whoever goes first. Just bloody do something! “ Harry threw in.

  
His lovers laughed.

  
“Bossy. “

  
Seamus climbed onto the bed behind Harry. He groped Harry’s ass, enjoying the smooth, firm flesh underneath his palms. The Irish wizard got comfortable on his stomach with his face in front of Harry’s ass. Seamus wasn’t one to go slow, so he dived right in and started to eat Harry out. Surprised, Harry jumped a bit, but quickly relaxed completely because of his lover’s tongue movements against his hole. Seamus enjoyed eating Harry out, because the boy-who-lived made the best sounds and he tasted deliciously: Sweet and innocent with underlying traces of musk.

  
Dean watched how his boyfriend ate Harry out for a few moments, cock twitching and throbbing. Then he joined the two others on the bed. The dark-skinned male spread his boyfriend’s ass cheeks, running his thumb over his hole, before licking at the small muscle there. When Dean’s tongue flicked against his entrance, Seamus moaned into Harry’s ass, doubling his efforts to pleasure Harry.

The more Dean ate Seamus out, the more intensely Seamus pleasured Harry. And Seamus and Harry were moaning loudly soon, trying to rock back onto the tongues in their asses. Dean was talented with his tongue and his boyfriend repeated every motion in Harry’s ass:

  
At first, a circling movement with the tongue around the hole. Then pressing the tongue in slightly, before withdrawing quickly. Repeat. Sliding the tongue inside amd licking the hole out, before tongue-fucking it. Then they started from the beginning. From this technique both Seamus and Harry were opened up very quickly, their holes wet and relaxed. Eventually, Dean slipped a finger into his boyfriend, who did the same for Harry. All three males were incredibly horny and impatient so they didn’t spend much time on preparation:

After a few pumps with the fingers, Seamus and Dean added a second finger into the holes they were fingering. Dean quickly found Seamus’ prostate and the Irishman moaned loudly as Dean assaulted his sweet spot repeatedly, sending sparks through his body. The Irish wizard needed a few moments longer to locate Harry’s prostate, but soon Seamus was awarded with Harry’s soft moans and gasps. Soon a third finger followed, loosening up Harry’s and Seamus’ holes.  
After some more finger-fucking, Dean extracted his fingers.

  
“Seam, get inside Harry already. “

  
The dark-skinned wizard’s voice was strained, because he was so painfully hard and needed to cum desperately.

  
“I need lube. “ the Irishman said.

  
Dean summoned their lube and poured some onto his fingers. He grabbed his boyfriend’s dick and stroked it a few times coating it with the slippery substance.

  
“Ready, Harry? “ Seamus asked.

  
“Yes! Just fuck me! “

  
The Irishman grinned and slowly slid into Harry’s willing body. Both of them groaned: Seamus, because of the tight, hot walls choking his cock and Harry because of the small, pleasurable burn from being stretched by a thick cock. Seamus bottomed out quickly. He didn’t give Harry time to adjust to the intrusion. Instead he thrusted a few times slowly to test the waters.

  
Dean waited for Seamus to be pressed completely inside Harry again. Then he lined his cock up with his boyfriend’s hole and slowly and steadily impaled him on his hard dick. Dean loved being inside his boyfriend. There was no better feeling in the world. When the dark-skinned wizard was completely sheathed inside Seamus, all three males remained motionless for a few moments, catching their breaths. Seamus shifted a bit, trying to find the perfect angle to hit Harry’s sweet spot and to enable Dean to hit his.

  
Slowly, Seamus and Dean started to move. Quickly, they picked up speed until they were rocking against each other passionately.

Harry felt overwhelmed with all the pleasure running though his body, so he could do nothing except bracing himself against the bed’s headboard and welcoming Seamus’ powerful thrusts as he was filled by a hot and throbbing thick cock over and over again.

  
Seamus felt sensory overload: On one hand he was fucking into Harry and his dick was swallowed by the tight hole over and over again. Harry’s velvety channel felt tighter than anything Seamus ever experienced before. The Irishman felt breathless as his erection was suffocated by Harry’s tightness. On the other hand, he was leaning back against his boyfriend getting fucked hard by his boyfriend’s big black cock. Seamus’ prostate was hit without fail everytime, sending sparks through his body. His strong boyfriend fucking him from behind with his hands on Seamus’ hips and his mouth on Seamus’ neck and a tight, willing body around his dick? Felt like heaven to the Irish wizard.

  
Dean’s mind was blank. He could think of nothing except for fucking into his boyfriend. Like always, Seamus was so bloody tight around him. Dean’s hands were possessively on his boyfriend’s waist while he sucked love bites into Seamus’ pale neck. When he looked down he could see how his dark, slick and glistening erection was sliding in between his boyfriend’s pale ass cheeks and into Seamus’ gorgeous body effortlessly, spearing him on his long dick over and over again. And when he looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder he could watch Seamus’ cock disappearing into Harry continuously.

  
The smell of sweat and sex permeated the room and flesh slapping flesh, the sound of squelchy thrusts as well as passionate and lustful moans, groans and grunts blocked out the party noises from downstairs as they fucked. It felt like an eternity to all of them: An amazing, pleasuring and mind-blowing eternity.

  
Eventually Harry neared his climax. The thrusts into his body became more powerful as the strength of Dean’s movements was added to the strength of Seamus’ movements. With one hand he jerked himself to orgasm, moaning filthily as he came all over his hand.

  
Due to his orgasm, Harry’s walls tightened around Seamus, sending the Irishman over the edge as well. He cried out as spurt after spurt of hot cum were shot deep into Harry. Dean followed his boyfriend not soon after. With animalistic grunts he pounded into Seanus, spilling his seed.

  
After everyone came down from their highs, they separated carefully. Harry, with Seamus’ semen leaking out of him, turned around and cleaned his lovers’ cocks tiredly, licking away all traces of cum and pre-cum, tasting his lovers’ cum as well as Seamus’ and his own ass. Exhaustedly, the three teenagers were lying on the bed, until Seamus asked:

  
“Who’s up to round two? “

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> We're slowly nearing the end. Only two more oneshots will follow in this series.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
